Final feliz
by Nat Swan-Mills
Summary: Es mi primer "one shot" así que no seáis muy malas xD / Emma está enamorada de Regina hasta las trancas, pero Regina está con Robin, su final feliz. ¿O no..?


Hacía un día precioso y Emma estaba paseando por el parque, mirando a los niños jugar y correr, siendo felices y sin preocupaciones, y sin querer, se imaginó a si misma en este mismo sitio pero con su hijo jugando por ahí y de la mano de Regina.

Era un sueño bastante difícil de cumplir, ya que Regina tenía a Robin y al hijo de este, pero eso no le impedía soñar.

Desde hacía unos meses se habían vuelto más amigas, y a veces hasta quedaban para comer o cenar en la abuelita, pero siempre estaban Robin y Roland presentes, y eso a Emma la mataba por dentro, porque no entendía como podía estar con alguien sólo porque el polvo ese así lo dijera.

Por si fuera poco, estaba todo el follón de Zelena y Marian, y aún así, ahí estaba Regina, aferrada a una idea preconcebida de final feliz del que estaba segura que no era para nada como debía ser.

Después de estar bastante rato divagando en sus pensamientos, Emma vio a lo lejos a Belle y Ruby, quienes después de que Rumple se fuera, habían empezado a salir juntas y estaban sentadas en una manta en el césped, por lo que Emma decidió acercarse a saludar.

\- Hola chicas, cómo estáis?

\- Hola Emma! Aquí pasando la tarde.

Viéndolas tan juntas y acarameladas Emma no pudo más y se decidió a pedirles ayuda a sus amigas.

\- Chicas, sé que es vuestra tarde libre y todo eso, pero necesito ayuda y creo que sois las únicas que podéis ayudarme.

\- Ocurre algo Emma? – Ruby y Belle al unísono.

\- La verdad es que si… Llevo mucho tiempo guardándome algo para mi sola y cada vez se me hace más difícil sobrellevarlo.

\- Qué ocurre? Nos estás preocupando.

\- Eso Emma, que ocurre?

Emma alternaba la mirada entre las dos mujeres, y mientras pensaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, dejo escapar en un susurro:

\- Estoy enamorada de Regina…

\- Creo que no he escuchado bien…

\- Creo que yo tampoco, Belle, ha dicho Regina? O es cosa mía?

\- Creo que estoy enamorada de Regina desde la primera vez que la vi, y ha ido empeorando con el paso de los años, y lo peor es que cada vez que conozco una nueva faceta de ella me enamoro más. Y no puedo soportar como Robin la trata como si fuera una cualquiera y no como su supuesta alma gemela…

\- Chica, siento decirte esto, pero estás muy jodida.

\- RUBY! Esa boca! Emma, lo que quiere decir Ruby, es que lo tienes complicado, pero eso no significa que debas rendirte, si de verdad crees que Regina es tu amor verdadero, debes luchar por el.

\- Eso, míranos a Belle y a mí, ha cambiado una bestia peluda y fea, por una loba sexy!

\- RUBY! Qué te pasa hoy?!

\- Jajajajajaj tranquila Belle, estoy acostumbrada a la finura de Ruby. Creo que tenéis razón… debo hacerle ver que soy su mejor opción, y no ese ladrón de poca monta con acento inglés.

\- Di que si nena, si alguien puede hacer que la Reina Malvada caiga enamorada, esa eres tu!

\- RUBY! No la llames así! A la próxima burrada que sueltes, nos vamos a casa.

\- Yo de ti le haría caso, tiene pinta que te va a dejar sin aullar a la luna por un tiempo jajajajaj

\- Lo siento cariño, no volveré a decir las cosas sin pensarlas.

\- Eso que te brilla en el cuello es un collar de perro? Jajajajaja

\- Serás..!

\- RUBYYY! Lo siento Emma, si quieres mañana seguimos hablando, ahora tenemos que ir a casa, tenemos que hablar Ruby y yo.

\- Pero ahora que he hecho? Si ha sido Emma!

\- Tranquila Belle ya hablamos mañana. Hasta luego loba jajaja

Mientras las chicas recogían y se iban, Emma se fue hacia casa de sus padres para darse una ducha y así poder pensar que haría de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Emma estaba en una de esas cenas con Regina, Henry, el ladrón y su hijo. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde su conversación con Ruby y Belle, y todavía no había hecho nada para llamar la atención de Regina, más bien todo lo contrario, ya que había estado evitándola. Después de exteriorizar sus sentimientos, no sabía como actuar, siempre había sido una persona solitaria hasta que apareció Henry, y todas estas emociones la abrumaban.

Decidió que en cuanto acabara su hamburguesa doble con patatas, se iría a su casa, no aguantaba más a Robin, y ver como Regina se arrastraba para conseguir su atención la estaba poniendo enferma, dos bocados más y podría ser libre de esta tortura. Ya hablaría con Regina cuando estuvieran a solas.

\- Bueno chicos, yo me marcho.

\- Adiós – Robin y Roland a la vez.

\- Ya ma? Pero si aún te quedan patatas! Y a ti te encantan.

\- Lo siento chico, no me siento bien, prefiero irme a casa.

\- Estás bien Emma, quieres que te lleve en el mercedes?

Emma se quedó pensando un momento, sospesando los pros y los contras, y decidió que podía empezar a conquistar a Regina esta misma noche.

\- Lo agradecería mucho Regina, pero no quiero ser una molestia.

\- Tu no eres una molestia, cojo mi abrigo y te llevo.

\- Pero Regina estamos cenando todos, no puede irse andando?

\- Para el poco caso que me has hecho durante la cena, no creo que te importe que me vaya unos minutos, a que no? Vamos Emma.

Estaba que no cabía en si de la alegría, y Ruby que lo había escuchado todo disimuladamente desde la barra, tampoco. En cuanto subieron al coche, Emma se quedó muda, y Regina tampoco ayudaba. En cuanto vio aparecer el loft el cerebro de Emma hizo un cortocircuito y soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza:

\- Eres feliz?

\- Perdona?

\- O sea, no me malinterpretes, no lo decía a malas, y tampoco quiero incomodarte, pero es que no te he visto sonreír en mucho tiempo… y me preocupo por ti, Regina.

Regina paró el coche y se quedó mirando a Emma, sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Estaba anonadada ante la desfachatez de Emma, pero pese a sentirse ofendida, tenía la necesidad de sincerarse con ella y no tenía la menor idea de por qué.

\- Lo siento Regina, no quería incomodarte, soy una maleducada, lo siento mucho de verdad…

\- No.

\- Cómo?

\- He dicho que no, no soy feliz, al menos no de la forma que esperaba serlo tras encontrarme con mi alma gemela y supuestamente encontrar mi final feliz, pero es algo a lo que debo acostumbrarme, suficiente tengo para ser una villana de cuento.

\- Eso no lo digas nunca!

\- El que? Que soy una villana, o que no merezco un final feliz?

\- NADA DE ESO! Mereces tanto o más que el resto! Y no te atrevas a decir lo contrario, merecer ser feliz, mucho más feliz de lo que eres ahora. Pero te estás resignando porque crees que no te mereces tal felicidad, y eso no voy a permitirlo, no mientras sepa que tienes más opciones.

\- Emma…

\- Ni Emma ni tonterías, porque sigues con Robin si no lo quieres?

\- Debo volver a la abuelita, están esperándome.

\- Regina contéstame.

\- Baja del coche!

\- Y una mierda, hasta que no me contestes yo no me voy de aquí.

\- Y QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA?! QUE NO LO QUIERO?! ES ESO?! QUE NI SIQUIERA TENEMOS RELACIONES SEXUALES PORQUE NO ME SIENTO SEGURA?! Estás contenta ahora, eh?!

\- Regi…

\- Ya estás feliz, no?

\- Pues claro que no, yo seré feliz cuando tu lo seas Regina, no te das cuenta?

\- Cómo?

\- Creías que eras la única que tiene secretos? Lo de Hook no va a ningún lado, ambos lo sabemos pero mantenemos las apariencias, porque es más fácil decirle a mis padres que lo nuestro va lento, a que mi final feliz es inalcanzable.

\- Emma… perdona, no sabía nada…

\- Que vas a saber? Si tienes todo el día pegado al ladrón ese, que parece un perro. No hay quien hable contigo.

\- Quieres contarme lo de tu final feliz?

\- Para qué? Te vas a reír de mi… soy una estúpida, de todos los habitantes de Storybrooke, tenía que elegir el más complicado.

\- Emma…

\- Deja de decir Emma como si sintieras pena por mi, llevo toda la vida siendo una huérfana solitaria, no me voy a morir por esto.

\- Creo que si me dijeras la verdad, te sorprenderías.

\- Tu si que te sorprenderías jajjajaja eso te lo aseguro.

Mientras Regina miraba fijamente a Emma a los ojos, su teléfono sonó. Si, es el pesado de Robin, y no hace falta decir que Regina le colgó y la cara de Emma se transformó.

\- Porque le has colgado?

\- Porque estoy hablando contigo, y no pienso dejar de hacerlo hasta que no me cuentes la verdad. Que le den a Robin, llevo toda la noche detrás de el, ahora que se aguante. Me lo vas a contar, o no?

A estas alturas, la mente de Emma ya no funcionaba, se había quemado de tanto cortocircuito y ya ni pensaba en lo que decía o hacía.

\- Te quiero a ti, Regina, a la Reina Malvada, a tu cinismo, a tu humor de perros, a tu sarcasmo, a la orma de tratar a Henry cuando nadie te ve, joder, hasta a esa mini cicatriz que tienes sobre el labio… no te haces idea de cuanto tiempo llevo enamorada de ti…

Emma dejó de hablar, y no porque quisiera, sino porque ciertos labios, más concretamente los de la alcaldesa, la estaban besando, y no un piquito de cuento, no... uno de los buenos.

\- Creo que me hago una idea, más o menos de la forma en la que lo estoy yo de ti.

Como no, volvieron a besarse, y ya no importaba ni el polvo de hadas, ni el tatuaje del león, ni que Regina fuera la ex Reina Malvada y Emma la hija de sus enemigos, nada de eso importaba, porque el amor verdadero era lo único importante en estos momentos.

 **FIN**


End file.
